dxdfandomcom-20200213-history
Kayno
Kayno is the son of Ryusei and Elizabeth (L/n) he is in possession of the blue dragon emperor's sacred gear and one of the strongest beings to ever exist. Personality Kayno is calm, collected and a confident individual, he is noble and a very caring person deep down. When first meeting new people he appears emotionless and calm until he gets to know the person and acts depending if he likes them or not. Being a noble warrior, kayno isn’t one to gloat about his victories and hates people who act on arrogance or are overly prideful. Kayno believes greatly in his friends and is very trusting in them believing greatly in their strength, however he is prideful and often wishes to fight on his own to prove his own strength. Kayno is respectful to beings who deserve respect and does insult those who he believes don’t deserve respect such as riser, katarea or loki. Being a relative of vali kayno holds the same anger towards his uncle or vali’s father and great grandfather that vali does which led to vali even admitting that kayno is his closest family member and one of his best friends. Kayno considers vali closer than a brother to him and one of his greatest rivals the two being friends and on even terms with each other. History (Y/n) is the son of Ryusei and Elizabeth (L/n) both of whom were very powerful people in the supernatural world. Ryusei was an once human known as a “War God” now dragon after he drank the blood of Ophis, and she gave him a blessing of great power which made him a dragon equal to her in power being named “Dragon of Order” '''the opposite of Ophis in exchange she would get to see a relationship between parent and child. Elizabeth was a human woman which is what gave him the ability to wield a sacred gear as well as his two future weapons which were in possession of his mother who gave them to (y/n) when they were reunited. When (y/n) was first born his parents took care of him until the age of three taking great care of their son. However they were one day called to a mission and they left (y/n) in the care of the village where they lived however while they were gone a group of people from the grigori attacked (y/n)’s home in hopes of kidnapping (y/n) however his unique power caused him to destroy everyone around him including the entire village where there were no survivors. (Y/n) was then taken in and helped by Ophis to survive in kuoh town and he travelled the whole world with Ophis meeting lots of people and learning a lot of culture as his only form of support until he was seventeen where he managed to get a job and go to kuoh academy which is when Ophis and him stopped seeing each other while Ryusei and Elizabeth went to search for their son. Powers & Abilities '''Infinite Dragon Magic/Strength: Ophis blessing has given (y/n) almost infinite magic strength which is unrivalled even by the three great factions. (Y/n) has learnt how to use his infinite magic power in different ways and give it different forms. - Dragon Force Blue Dragon Emperor Slayer Magic: - Blue Dragon Emperor’s Roar - Blue Dragon Emperor’s Warhammer Fist - Blue Dragon Emperor’s Wingblade - Blue Dragon Emperor’s Destruction Impact - Blue Dragon Emperor’s Destruction - Blue Dragon Emperor’s Spiral Burst - Blue Dragon Emperor’s Extinction Impact - Blue Dragon Emperor’s Destruction Ray Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: - Destruction Dragon: Tearing Destruction Strike - Destruction Dragon: Soaring Draconic Crusher - Destruction Dragon: Eternal Stream of Destruction Dragon Modes: - Darkness Dragon Mode - Destruction Welsh Dragon Mode - Vanishing Destruction Dragon Mode Master at Hand to Hand Combatant: (Y/n) being both a magic and speed type fighter has incredible physical strength and has learnt how to defend himself against not only humans but beings of other races. He also knows many types of fighting such as Kung-Fu, Karate and Judo. Battle Intuition: Through his fights (y/n) has an amazing sense of battle intuition which gives him a great sense of his opponents fighting style and movements which only increases as the series goes on. Infinite Stamina: Through the blessing of Ophis (y/n) has an almost infinite amount of stamina which gives him an almost limitless amount of time to fight. Immense Speed: (Y/n) has almost god-like speed which is un-matched by even the fastest beings in the world to the point where even kiba and vali acknowledge (y/n)’s speed as greater than their own. Immense Durability: (Y/n) has developed an incredible durability to pain through the years to the point where even dragon slayer weaponry and even pain caused by others do not affect him and he actually has incredible sense of pain to the point where it can push him to fight even fiercer. Magic Resistance: It is known that (y/n) has an incredible resistance to magic to the point where even a devil like rias or sona couldn’t deal any damage to him even when using their most powerful magic attacks it is stated that only dragon slayer magic/weapons and beings of a very high class can harm him using magic. Master Swordsman: (Y/n) is an incredibly skilled fighter in swordsmanship which is known to be his weapon of choice. (Y/n)’s swordsmanship skills rivalled that of kiba however when he obtained Daybreak his swordsmanship skills rivalled if not surpassed kiba and xenovia. Immense Healing: Due to the blessing from Ophis to (y/n)’s father he has immense healing abilities to the point where it was even greater than riser’s healing power except it does take his magic strength to continue doing or if large amounts of damage are dealt such as losing his arms or deep cuts or wounds it would take a while longer. Skilled Tactician: (Y/n) is a very skilled tactician being able to use all his skills in different ways and create a strategy to defeat many opponents such as katarea and the hero faction with ease. Flight: Being a half dragon (y/n) can fly using his dragon wings. Equipment Brightness Wings: Brightness Wings otherwise known as the Blue Dragon Emperor's Bright Wings a high-tier longinus is the sacred gear belonging to (y/n) and his main weapon, it holds the spirit of the Truth Dragon, The Blue Dragon Emperor, Drako sealed within the strongest heavenly dragon. Brightness Dragon Wings takes the form of two wings on the user back with a blue and white frame the energy feathers being the colour of white on the outside with dark blue in the inside. The sacred gear has abilities that counter both the "Boosted Gear" and "Divine Dividing" its first ability being "Subtract" which is the power to subtract the strength of an opponent and add it to his own the second being "Increase" which has the power to add the power stolen by subtraction to the user to another person or to the user allowing them to increase their strength to very high heights however this can cause the user to overwhelm themselves with power which is where the ability "Burst" comes into effect where all that power is released at once. Destruction Dragon: Balance Breaker: Scalemail: The Brightness Wings Balance Breaker that creates a blue and white dragon armor around the user similar to the divine dividing and boosted gear scale-mail's. In this form (y/n) is able to use all the abilities of the brightness wings without the 10 second limit. The Brightness Wings also has the ability to "Negate" the effects of a sacred gear or magical abilities at any stage during a fight. - Brightness Wings Scalemail: Assault Mode: A form unique to (y/n) where his armor becomes thinner and much more powerful in exchange for a large chunk of energy and defence. He first obtained this form during his fight with kokabiel after infusing his light force with the balance breaker to give it this unique form. - Juggernaut Drive: A form unique to the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the heavenly dragons granting the user immense power in exchange for the users sanity and having their lives devoured by the power. (Y/n) however has a special ability which increases the power of the juggernaut drive transforming it into an even more powerful form known as the "Oblivion Juggernaut Drive" which far surpasses the boosted gear and divine dividing juggernaut drives shown by when (y/n) was easily able to overwhelm vali and issei both fighting him at the same time only being able to be calmed down by a song by his friends to calm down his rage and de-activate the juggernaut drive and oblivion juggernaut drive. Blue Dragon Emperor's Potential: '''Y/n)’s darkness is something that was created by (y/n) from the hatred and anger of being abandoned by his parents and having to grow up alone. The only thing that kept his darkness sealed was his love for Ophis however after learning she was a part of a group of terrorists from vali his darkness was finally set free inside (y/n)’s heart. The darkness can take many forms its main form being (y/n) himself except more evil like or give (y/n) visions or nightmares whispering inside (y/n)’s ear. (Y/n) however was able to defeat this darkness by using the light of the sacred gear and from all of his friends and seal it away in the marking on his arm. This marking is used to channel the power of (y/n)’s darkness into a positive form of light and to empower the sacred gear allowing him to access his true potential giving him a unique power that surpassed all of the previous blue dragon emperor’s. '''Hyper Juggernaut Overdrive: Ascension: A new form obtained by (y/n) after he successfully removed all the darkness in his heart and mastered his true power. This form gives (y/n) power far beyond the oblivion juggernaut drive and normal juggernaut drive changing his armor from blue to azure and sapphire colour and granting (y/n) a new range of abilities. Daybreak: Daybreak otherwise known as "The Sword of the Silver Dawn" or "The Sword of the Brightness Dragon Emperor" is a sword that once belonged to Drako this sword is said to be the sword of hope representing rise to a new life and era or hope showing the end of darkness and the rise of light. This sword far surpasses the strength of Excalibur and other swords rivalling that of the demon swords and holy swords although it takes an incredible amount of strength to wield, shown by how (y/n) was completely exhausted just after one usage of the sword during his fight against kokabiel. This sword takes on the same abilities as Drako also rivalling him in strength long ago this sword was said to have been destroyed after Albion sided with the three factions to help destroy Drako's body destroying the sword along with Drako's body and scattered into many pieces with Drako even unaware of its location however it slowly began to reform recognising (y/n) as its new wielder during the kokabiel arc after (y/n) forced himself to keep fighting even when almost all of his attacks were deflected by the complete excalibur in an attempt to protect kiba as everyone cried for him to stop until Daybreak appeared and assisted (y/n) in destroying the complete excalibur along with Kiba and Xenovia. The sword also has the ability to destroy anything it comes into contact with when trained with for a long period of time that far surpasses Durandal or Kiba's swords including the Demonic Emperor Sword Gram. This Sword has a higher form known as Daybreak II. Daybreak Spells: n Blue Dragon Emperor’s Exploding Burst Blade n Blue Dragon Emperor’s Tearing Blast Blade n Blue Dragon Emperor’s Exploding Dragon Blade n Blue Dragon Emperor’s Soaring Strike Slash n Blue Dragon Emperor’s Astral Nebula Blade Daybreak II: The true form of Daybreak otherwise known as "The Blade of the Shining Star" or "The Blade of the True Dragon Emperor" it is awakened as (y/n) fights against siegfried with kiba as the two use Gram and Daybreaks True Form to finally kill siegfried. (Y/n) using ascalon and Daybreak in a combo attack with kiba dealing the true finishing blow. This sword is the most powerful sword to exist almost able to shatter gram, it takes on the same aura and powers as before except to a much higher extent. n Blue Dragon Emperor’s Destruction Burst Slash n Blue Dragon Emperor’s Draconic Explosion n Blue Dragon Emperor’s Tearing Explosion Blade n Blue Dragon Emperor’s Exploding Phoenix Blade n Blue Dragon Emperor’s Supreme Slash Strike